No Words Needed
by Lolly Dream
Summary: Ever wonder what Zoro and Sanji would be like as pixies? Oneshot / AU / ZoroxSanji / Shounen-ai


**Title:** No Words Needed

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** ZoroxSanji

**Summary:** Ever wonder what Zoro and Sanji would be like as pixies? Oneshot / AU / ZoroxSanji / Shounen-ai

**Warnings:** Minor bad spelling and grammar, Shounen-ai (boyxboy love).

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~= **~~Z&S~~** =~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

_This is dedicated to_

**Feral Inari**

_You're always impacting my life and writing, making it for the better. I hope I can give you the same joy and other wonderful feelings you give me, or at lest show you how much your loved and cherished as a friend!_

_Happy Valentines Day!_

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~= **~~Z&S~~** =~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

A fair white unicorn raised up her head to an array of diamonds stuck in a luminosity sapphire canvas of a world far above from this one. It was not so much she was star gazing rather she was watching the small creature that had been riding on her fly away and up into that night sky.

From the sandy shores of the beach she had been running along to this now thick lush forest, the tiny creature had been with her, hiding in her mane, making tangled ringlets in it. She had enjoyed its company, and its tiny hands working in her mane, treating her with up most of care. Maybe she would see the little fellow again another time, she thought as she watched the pixy fly higher still.

The little pixie went higher and higher into the night air. Its blue translucent long dragonfly like wings moving so fast they were but a blur in motion. The young adult pixie was pale of skin, enough so that even the moon could have been jealous of such skin, while the sun would have been just as jealous because of the golden fine locks of hair his head was blessed with. He wore a suit of dark seaweed, the long leaves in a criss-cross X over his lean chest while other seaweed leaves made up his pants, wrapping around his narrow hips and swirling down around his long strong legs in peek-a-boo glimpses. His shoes were that of some black leather he had found along the beach one afternoon, and with the extra had made a bag to match to carry all his treasures in. The bag with him even now, as it was hanging by its straps over his neck and shoulder.

In time the small golden haired pixie reached his destination, a white fluffy cloud where his good friend Conis lived. She was away however visiting some friends and Sanji was kindly taking over her duties while she was gone.

Carefully perching on the cloud he reached into his bag and pulled out his stone knives and cut out a heart shape patch of cloud. He watched the bit of cloud grow back and smiled as he tucked away his knives and looked to the soft fluffy white heart shape cloud he held in his hands. With this cloud in hand he ran and jumped off the large land of cloud, getting a big jump and swan dived back towards the land below.

A bright smile came to his face as he enjoyed the rush of the fall, but soon his wings spread out and he glided along a drifting wind. The wind carried him far but he put his wings in motion once more to help him get where he needed to go faster, the place being a small meadow clearing in the woods. Here is where some of the land's most beautiful flowers grew.

Flying over the meadow with the heart shape cloud patch in hand he started the task his dear friend had entrusted him to do. It was a very important job to put the morning dew drops on the meadow flowers, for it was a part of the flowers' first meal of the day. Sanji took this job very seriously too, and had been making sure to cut the best patches of cloud for the job.

Flower to flower he went along and squeezed the cloud so drops of water would sprinkle down to the flowers he passed by. Rows and rows, bushes and bushes he covered them all. The task was long and it was lonely, but he did it with a smile on his face knowing he was the reason the flowers were getting some the nourishment they needed to start the day with.

As Sanji's work went on, the stars above started to fade as the dark sky slowly started to tint to a sister lighter color. As Sanji got to the last flower in the meadow, he gave a final squeeze and drops fell from the cloud patch towards the flower.

Before the drops could reach however the flower opened up and another pixie stretched out his muscular bare arms as his mouth opened wide, yawning. As his eyes were still blurry with sleep he did not see the drops of water coming for him and soon had that open mouth filled with water as his face was soaked in it.

Sanji blinked and gasped as he watched this other pixie sputter and choke on the water. Quickly Sanji moved down to land on the large flower next to still coughing pixie and started to pat him on the back to try and be helpful.

This other pixie was bulkier then Sanji was, and very strong looking too, or so Sanji thought with all the muscle that was showing of the other pixie's sun kissed tan skin. So much skin was on display too. The green haired pixie only wore a simple leaf that designed into a loin cloth. Still the color scheme seemed to match and go well with his long green translucent dragonfly like wings.

The green haired pixie regaining his composure soon and pushed away Sanji's hands away from him, only then to use his own to make a shooing motion to have Sanji go away.

Sanji pouted stepping back a little as he watched the pixie lay back down seeming to be about to go back to sleep. This would not do at all. Clearly if the this green haired pixie was sleeping here then he was the one that was suppose to wake the flowers, and the first light of the sun was already starting to be seen in the horizon. Sanji leaned down to shake the other pixie to wake but once again he was pushed away and was motioned to shoo away.

Sanji frowned. If the flowers did not wake up and open their petals, they would miss their breakfast of morning dew and sunshine. Sanji marched back up to the other pixie and put his foot the dummy's head and pushed to try and get him up, but Sanji was pushed away once again. With only on one foot Sanji lost his balance and fall into the center of the flower, a puff of pollen puffed up around Sanji's rear as his butt made impact. The green haired pixie laughed at him then rolled over to try and once again go back to sleep.

This was war now! Sanji got up and dusted himself off then took the heart shape piece of cloud and squeezed it right over the green haired pixie's head.

The green haired pixie jumped up ever so mad as his face once more dripped wet with water.

Sanji did not back down in the face of this other pixie's harsh glare, Sanji just pointed out to the meadow for the pixie to go get started on his work.

A thin brow arched up from the green haired pixie and looked out to the meadow then back to Sanji with still a questionable look on his hansom face.

Sanji stressed for the pixie to go, drawing back his hand just so he could point once more at the meadow.

The green haired pixie once again looked out then back looked back to Sanji still confused.

Finally Sanji looked to where he was pointing and saw a third pixie going around and rousing the flowers to wake. Sanji's mouth gaped open and looked to the green haired pixie then took notice, laying there on the flower with them were three swords. This had to be the Prince pixie, Zoro from the neighboring land over that was supposes to be visiting. The three swords was a dead give away, but what was Prince Zoro doing out here away from the castle? Was he lost? Never the less Sanji at once bowed trying to show he was sorry for his mistake.

Zoro rolled his dark eyes and gave a wave of his hand for Sanji to just leave.

This was bad, Sanji did not want to get in trouble for his mistake and cause a real war between the two pixie clans. Besides everyone liked him, this meat head should too! Thinking on what he could do to sway Prince Zoro's favor he reached into his bag.

Giving up on trying to go back to sleep, since this weirdo did not seem like he was planning to leave, Zoro went and got his swords, and with the belt they were attached to all he needed to do was simply tie the belt around his waist. After the belt was in place he looked over with some curiousness to what the blond was doing, digging in his bag and all.

The Prince needed not to wait long, as Sanji soon pulled out one of his most prized treasures. A fine silkily bit of black ribbon. Sanji then came over and presented it to the Prince.

A pleased smile came to Zoro's face as he looked over nice martial, he had never seen it in this color before. At once he started to look around on himself as to where to put it.

Sanji pointed to the Prince's left arm.

Zoro a bit unsure held out his left arm Sanji had requested and watched as the blond tied the black ribbon around his bicep. Flexing his muscled arm a bit his smile widen and his green wings started to flutter, a shower of green shiny pixie dust coming out from them.

Sanji looking onto that striking smiling face could not help but smile as well, and his blue wings started to flutter giving off a shower of their own pixie dust, but in blue glowing sparkles.

Figuring maybe this blond idiot was worth another chance he took Sanji's hand and jumped into the air leading Sanji in flight that soon turned into a fun game of tag.

The two pixies darted about showering the meadow clearing in their pixie dust to make it glow in their light of blue and green as they chased one another. The lines of their dust thick and heavy trails in the air as it slowly rained down on the flowers that seemed to stand taller as if reaching to be touched by that pixie dust.

Sanji moved to the edge of the meadow and zipped around a broad tree trunk to hide. There he waited, but when Zoro did not show, Sanji moved to peek around the tree trunk only to have Zoro slam suddenly into him. Each pixie grabbed hold of the other to keep them selves from falling out of the air.

Behind the two a ball of orange glow sun lifted up, framing them in it's shining light as they held each other still, their eyes locked together unable to turn away. Soft tinting blushes came to their cheeks and the embrace turned more endearing as they both leaned in.

Pale pink wine colored lips met dark tanned one in a gentle soft kiss that seemed to warm their bodies even more then the early morning sun was doing. That first kiss seemed to last a life time, a life of promises and dreams, things that they could have. As the two pulled back they looked to one another in awe at the discovery they had just made.

Together they had a chance of eternal happiness.

The shimmer of their pixie dust glowed brighter and poured out faster like water fountains till soon they were just two glowing lights intertwined with each other. They shot up then through the trees and into the air like fireworks, each pixie on such a high of joy that just could not be measured.

As they kept going, now above the tree tops into the soft golden morning sky that was as well rich in oranges, reds and pinks as well, they kissed once more. The feelings there between them were clear for anyone to see. No words needed to be spoken as after all, love was not a thing to be understood by sound, but something meant to be grasped and held onto by feelings.

=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~= **~~Z&S~~** =~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=

**AN's:** The idea, for this little oneshot, came to me when visiting Inari-chwan's art webpage for the first time. It's a really neat site she made as it lists info about her commissions and beautiful artwork she has made.

http :/www .imaginations-limits .com/

(make sure you take out the spaces)

Do check out the link, her art is truly amazing just like her. More of her art as well can be found on my profile.

**P.S. This is to be Beta-ed at another time. **


End file.
